villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Komari Vosa
Komari Vosa is recurring antagonist through the Star Wars Legends continuety. She was a human female Jedi Knight who was around during the final years of the Galactic Republic, but was later kidnapped and sucumbed to the Dark Side of the Force. She later became the High Priestess and Leader of the Bando Gora cult and spread fear and terror throughout the galaxy as she sent Death Sticks to various parts of the galaxy and used them to attract more followers to her cult. She first appears in the Jango Fett: Open Seasons series as a Jedi Knight and later as a Dark Jedi in Maul: Lockdown and the main antagonist in Star Wars: Bounty Hunter as the final boss. Biography Background Komari Vosa was born in 62 BBY during the waning years of the Galacitc Republic. As a child, she was found to be force sensitive and was thus taken away and inducted into the Jedi Order in accordance with the ancient Jedi tradition. She began studying the Jedi Arts as an initiate and later became a Jedi Padawan and the apprentice of Count Dooku in 50 BBY prior to Dooku's fall to the Dark Side. Despite her often violent temperament, Komari was proven to be a prodigious student in the ways of the Force and earned respect from her master, who regarded her as an excellent apprentice. Galidraan In the year 44 BBY during the Mandalorian Civil War, Komari was part of a Jedi Strike Force which was sent to the planet of Galidraan to deal with the True Mandalorians who were accused of commiting numerous acts of mass killings by the governor of the planet. While the accusation was purely fabricated by the true culprits, the Death Watch, the Jedi Order was unaware of this and so, they sent a team of their best knights to stop the True Mandalorians. Vosa took part in the Battle of Gaildraan where she proved herself to be a skilled combatant as she engaged the Mandalorian soldiers and successfully killed twenty of them in combat during the battle. The battle ended in a Jedi victory with almost all of the Mandalorian forces killed, but the Jedi would later regret their involvement in the battle after information came out on what was reallt going on. Despite this however, Vosa proved herself to be a valuable knight of the order and Dooku believed that her future in the Jedi Order was all secured due to her talents. Capture Komari's rise to stardom in the Jedi Order would be cut short as a result of her master barring her from the Jedi trials. Dooku and the other members of the Jedi High Council had seen the aggressive behavior of Vosa and were greatly concerned by her behavior, and thus decided to bar her from further training as a result and deemed her unfit to be a full Jedi Knight. Outraged by this betrayal, Komari fled the Jedi Temple and went to the planet of Baltizaar where she took part in a Jedi strike team against the infamous cult known as Bando Gora. The mission ended in a disaster however and Komari was captured along with two other Jedi Knights who were thought to be dead and she was taken back to the Bando Gora citadel on Kohlma where she was tortured and eventually fell to the dark side admist her fallen mental state. She would later break free and kill her captors and tormentors and ended up taking power as the new High Priestess and leader of the Bando Gora cult. Site Navigation Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Female Category:Deceased Category:Video Game Villains Category:Dark Knights Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Game Bosses Category:Book Villains Category:Tragic Category:Aliens Category:Power Hungry Category:Usurper Category:Extremists Category:Fanatics Category:Cult Leaders Category:Leader Category:Oppressors Category:Tyrants Category:Xenophobes Category:Supremacists Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Criminals Category:Crime Lord Category:Terrorists Category:Mongers Category:Warlords Category:Posthumous Category:Legacy Category:Psychics Category:Mentally Ill Category:Psychopath Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Fighters Category:Slaver Category:Brainwashers Category:Drug Dealers